1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inkjet printhead cassettes for supplying ink to printers, and more particularly concerns a modified re-usable inkjet printhead cassette and a replaceable ink refill bottle for supplying ink to printing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, inkjet printhead cassettes are used once and when the ink runs dry, the cassette is discarded. This is costly and wasteful.
Accordingly, in order to avoid this wastefulness it has been suggested to modify the empty inkjet printhead cassette so that it may be re-used. This is accomplished by removing the rear wall of the printhead cassette and adding an ink refill bottle.
One of the problems with modifying inkjet printhead cassettes for re-use is that while many of such cassettes are made with foam elements in reservoir chambers for holding the ink, several manufacturers make cassettes which have a liquid ink reservoir without the foam element. In other words, some manufacturers of inkjet cassettes have omitted the foam element from the ink reservoir and have changed to a liquid ink reservoir. This change eliminates the costly foam element and allows a higher yield of ink, as the foam element displaced a large volume of ink.